


Merrymaker's Plan

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile formed behind Merrymaker's mask as he glanced at cruel spouses.





	Merrymaker's Plan

I never created DC characters.

One smile formed behind Merrymaker's mask as he glanced at cruel spouses and decided to torment them before getting even with his ex-wife.

THE END


End file.
